In the Abyss
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Canterlot is Beings called demons are taking over They have enslaved an important ally to the He can make the tide change, even though the ponies have no Problem is, he doesn't know This is the Now he must face the demons, but he isn't ..
1. Chapter 1

In the Abyss

Hey there, everypony! My name is ShadowKnight49, who does, well, fanfictions. Okay, this is my first fanfiction but this is kinda a intro so you know what happened like 3 months before the main stuff happens... but I guess this is chapter 1. If you liked that TwilightxSentry thing, get outta here, though I would like to say I don't know the main character's acual age so I will say:

Twilight Sparkle: 17

Rainbow Dash: 18

Pinkie Pie: 17

Applejack: 18

Rarity: 19

Fluttershy: 16

Spike: 10

So if I did get the space between each age wrong don't forget: this is a fanfiction! Sorry for the long author note but,

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or other brony stuff

So let's get to it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Canterlot Down!

**No one's POV**

Something strange was going on. Princess Celestia could feel it. First the sky would falsh red, then clouds would become stormy out of nowhere, sometimes the protection shield around Canterlot would flicker, and the Crystal Empire was apparently taken over. The worst sign was when Princess Luna came, looking terrified.

"Sister! We have something going on," she said, looking terrified. "Canterlot is being approached by demons!".

Celestia sighed, relief washing over her. Just an army of demons couldn't defeat all of Canterlot.

Luna must have read her mind. "You don't understand, their leader... he wields a giant sword of enchanted obsidian and is almost tall enough to reach Canterlot without any support. He also has at his side... Equestria's strongest guardian... and they may have been the ones who destroyed the Crystal Empire...".

This caught Celestia's attention. The Crystal Empire is one thing but the guardian is another. This guardian was the most powerful of all of the guardians left... if this was so...

Guardians, like the name suggested, protected Equestria. There could be only four, from the directions north, south, east, and west. Though, not everyone could be a guardian. They acually HAD to be stronger than everypony, even Celestia and Luna themselves. If they lost, they would have to obey the one who defeated them or destroy their honor, no matter what command.

Celestia thought for a moment about this._ If this demon could defeat a guardian that strong... that means..._

She didn't complete her thought. The wall exploded and a chunk killed an unexpecting Princess Luna. Celestia looked in the direction of the smoke, seeing a young, male pegasus, cloaked with smoke. He spoke with a deep, hoarse, but kind voice. "Hello there princess. It's nice to see you again, but I regret to inform you that I will have to kill you now".

It didn't sound like he was kidding. The princess was about to reason with him until she noticed that demons were smashing everything with hammers and clubs. This was her mistake because the moment she looked away from him, the stranger made his attack.

**?'s POV**

I don't want to do this. I never did. Everypony will hate me. I know it. I felt the same guilt as I did when I lost to my new master. But I lost. This is my new destiny. I charged up energy as Celestia looked at his forces. I finally finished charging up my power, though I aimed it at the ceiling. A green deathray surrounded with black energy came out of my mouth and hit the ceiling. Celestia looked at the falling ceiling as I said "I'm sorry...".

I watched as the roof fell on Princess Celestia, who made no movement. I walked away in shame, hoping this was only a nightmare...

* * *

So how was it? We will get to the main cast in chapter two peeps. Though, I want you to post in the comments: What will happen next? Who is this guy? Well, maybe not that last part because he's an OC. But make a guess, but you won't get near unless you know me, which you don't. But what's with the romance that there will be? So anyway, R&R!


	2. Invaded!

Hey there guys! I got another In the Abyss in my hands. If you don't know what this is about, after Princess Celestia is killed, Equestria has a demon apocalypse and one of its strongest guardians is a servent of the demon general and the guardian has to fight him. So, yeah! Guardian dude, do the disclaimer!

?: ShadowKnight49 doesn't own MLP or any brony stuff... Huh. That was short.

Uh, yeah. So anyways, the quick update was mostly to tell you how I didn't know about this and updated a little quickly and didn't proofread. That last paragraph was an author note. And so on so on. So anyways, here's the fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 2: Invaded  
No one's POV  
Everyone was surprised by the news a random guard came with. Apparently, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna died by a siege on Canterlot and Crystal Empire and the other only survivor was Shining Armor was the only survivor. Ponyville was panicked at the news. Derpy even dropped her muffin and ran in circles.

Rainbow Dash didn't make much of a big deal of it. "So these invaders made an attack on Canterlot," she said, sitting on her cloud, lounging on it. "We could beat them up without breaking a sweat."

Twilight Sparkle however, knew better. "Don't you get it Rainbow," she yelled upward at the cloud. "If Princess Celestia was defeated with Princess Luna, a protection spell, and at least 9,999 guards, then that's a force to be reckoned with."

Rainbow was about to make AAA comeback when Fluttershy approached and asked quietly, "Uh, Twilight? Is that a giant herd coming?"

Twilight looked into the distance. Fluttershy was right, a herd approached and as they went, the sky became red. Only that they weren't horses. They looked more like humans with like tails with spearheads at the ends and horns like a dragon's. They wore armor, she guessed since they looked like they were more bulky then a human was. (AN: Twilight knows this from the Equestria Girls movie. I MADE A REFERENCE TO SOMETHING I HATE!) They held swords, spears, hammers, axes, and clubs.

Rainbow had her mouth hanging open. "Oh." was all she said.

Twilight guessed Rainbow Dash didn't think there were this many enemies. She saw the army approach to a halt in front of Ponyville. Now that she saw up close, the enemies had wings and had both red armor and skin. In the back was like them, but like 99 times bigger, had a lot of facial hair, making beards in a circle around his face and had humongous wings and a obsidian sword almost as big as itself and glowed red.

Twilight looked at the front and saw something stand out. A pegasus stood there in front of with no expression, or that's what she thought, since almost all of his body and completely all of his mane were covered by a ninja uniform. The parts that were exposed by his costume were where his cutie mark was, where his hooves where, and some space between his eyes, revealing green hairs. His tail was a jet black color that yelled intimidation. Twilight saw that his cutie mark was an emerald spear humming with black lightning, his wings were like those of the army behind him, and his eyes were a calming purple but what terrified her is his whites were black, all of which were terrifying. Despite all this, to Twilight he looked quite... cute.

The pegasus cleared his throat and said in a low, hoarse, but otherwise beautiful voice, "All of Ponyville, bow to your new master, General Abyss!" He swept his hoof torwards the beast in the back, and all the red guys moved aside when the creature walked through. Twilight guessed that was Abyss but didn't have enough time to register this because the pegasus was talking again. "If you obey, he will protect you. If you fight back, he will execute you."

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof, and the pegasus pointed at her, giving her permission to talk. "What does executed mean?" Pinkie asked, looking truly confused.  
The pegasus looked at her with complete mocking. "Why, it means to be killed. Done?".

Pinkie looked terrified at this. "But I don't like that! I want you to get rid of that!" she replied angrily.

"Well, you'll be the first to try it then..." The pegasus seemed to be sad when he said that. He grabbed a guillotine from a red man and put it on the ground and stuck Pinkie in it, then looked at the red men.

Abyss looked at the pegasus. "Don't look at the demons! Do it yourself!" he yelled angrily at the terrified winged horse, who put his hoof up.

"I'm sorry..." he said to Pinkie. His arm must have hidden a type of machine in the sleeve of the ninja suit, because an emerald axe came out and stayed there with the hilt hidden in his sleeve, like it was tied to his arm. He stopped, shed a tear, and brought the axe down on Pinkie's neck.

Twilight looked away from the mess and suddenly, Abyss roared, "Now bow down or you'll have the same fate!" At that everypony bowed. Even Rainbow Dash got off her cloud and bowed. Only Twilight didn't bow. Abyss noticed this and his nostrils spit out fire. "What is this?!" he shouted in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm not bowing because I know you destroyed Canterlot and maybe the Crystal Empire now, and I will fight you like my brother would..." Twilight's voice trailed off and thought of something that she never noticed before, "Where's Shining Armor?" she asked with no response.

"Oh, he was executed," Abyss said casually, "We dropped him in a magic-proof pit. Problem?" He saw Twilight had no response and turned to the pegasus and told him, "Destroy her. make sure her blood is wiped on you when you return at day, which is when we take invasion to the next level. As for the rest of Ponyville, come with me..."

Abyss turned with the demons and the rest of Ponyville, leaving Twilight with the pegasus.

?'s POV

I really wish I didn't lose to Abyss. Now I have to do his bidding or be executed. I watched my opponent watch me, looking terrified. Though without much choice, I lunged, hooves forward, and knocked the unicorn into a nearby house. She tried getting her left back leg out of a pile of bricks, though when she tried, she screamed in pain. With this chance, I used my back legs to kick her in the eye and the ribs. Since I had powerful back legs, she crashed through four houses and fell in a heap in front of a very curious young dragon, who didn't seem to notice the demon uproar. He ran towards the unicorn and I grabbed him and threw him out a window, and he seemed to be knocked out.

The unicorn blinked at me and said, "You... don't... ugh... have to...do this...hrrgghhh...".

I considered this and looked at what I did. Her eye that I kicked was black and the skin around it was bleeding, the rib I also kicked seemed bent, and her back left leg was out of place. When I considered this, she fainted, which let me easily do what I planned to do...

* * *

Wow, that was long. Your homework, by the way, is to post what you think the stranger will do to Twilight. No dirty stuff, cause I know what some of you will joke with. Plus they're ponies, so your joke is dead basically. So yeah, R&R and stuff. See you all!


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Hey guys! It's ShadowKnight49 here! So as of last time of "In the Abyss", the strange guy had to decide to do either kill so save Twilight. And yeah. Short author note. Helps you. But just to say to someone:

seniorcopycat: Hello to you too!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or other brony stuff

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

**No One's POV**

Twilight woke up in a unfamiliar tent. The pain still throbbed in the parts she was hit by the cute pegasus. Yet the pain was much less painful, to Twilight's confusion. She looked at herself and saw her back leg was wrapped in a cast and her rib was in bandages**. **She felt her eye and realized there was a patch. (**AN: Seriously, she never noticed that was there**) She managed to get to the front of the tent and opened the flap to see a campfire and the pegasus staring at it, like he was hypnotized.

"You should go back in there. You aren't fully healed yet..." he said without moving his eyes from the fire.

"Why... why did you spare me?" Twilight asked out of curiosity. "Why did you heal me even though you killed Pinkie Pie?

The pegasus made no reply. Twilight walked up to him. He turned towards her. His expression looked sorry for what he had done. His violet eyes assured her it was okay, even if his black whites yelled that looking him in the eye would be the last thing she would ever see. He pulled back his hood, revealing a mane of jet black like his tail, (**AN: It's a mane style like BronyDanceParty's. Look him up on youtube if you don't know what his style is like**) and as he did this Twilight felt herself blush. His face was like a normal stallion's, with a look of shyness, kindness, and an inner sadness.

Finally he spoke after staring at each other for awhile "I killed Pinkie just because Abyss was there... otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now, what I'm saying is Pinkie and I only would have died... say you never told me your name. "

Twilight felt her cheeks burn. "Uhhh... my name... Twilight Sparkle... yours?" she said with a smile.

The pegasus's smile faded and Twilight felt hers do the same. "I...don't really have a name," he said finally, "I guess you could call me... Lloyd... I guess..."

Twilight saw the troubles in Lloyd's face. He muttered, looked up and looked quite worried. He walked into the tent and came back bloodstained.

He laughed seeing her terrified expression. "Don't worry, it's only blood from your previous bandages. Abyss wants to see me covered in your blood. He doesn't care about the body though." After telling her that, he thought and added, "Stay here." He left without turning back

~9 hours later~

Lloyd came back and found Twilight sleeping near the campfire. He went into the tent and came out carrying to apples.

"Hey, wake up... c'mon." he whispered while poking her with the edge of his demon wing.

Twilight woke up muttering something that sounded like "So hot, so hot, so hot..." But Lloyd just laughed and handed her the apple, which she ate hungrily. They ate their apples, packed the camping equipment (though it was hard with their hooves) and unpacked at a stream where they settled down and talked about their past.

"And that's how I ended up in Ponyville." Twilight said finishing her story. "So what's your story?"

Lloyd was silent for a second. "I'll tell you later. So who are your friends exactly?"

Twilight was confused by the change of subject, but told Lloyd who exactly were her friends. "Well, I've got two pegasus friends, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rainbow is a competitive one, while, as you should know by her name, Fluttershy is, well, shy. I have a friend who is a unicorn named Rarity, who makes different dresses for everyone. Then my earth pony friends Applejack and, uh, Pinkie Pie... I know that's still a sore spot for you..." she said, looking at Lloyd who looked at the stream, his face shooting apologies. She started to carry on. "So anyway, Applejack would kick the trees so the apples would come down and Pinkie would, uh, bring parties which would make foals laugh and the unhappy smile..."

Lloyd's expression didn't change from how it was. Though despite this, he said something. "Interesting. I had a half brother who is a dragon lord and is a child of the Enderdragon... and I used to be part of an organization of six..." His voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Twilight decided to go back to the first subject. "So," she said "what is your past exactly? You never told me..."

Lloyd reluctantly looked at her. "You're gonna wish you never heard it..." he said and told the story

* * *

Wow. Let me guess: you wanna hear Lloyd's past. Well, if that's so, WAIT. To pass time, tell me, what did Twilight mean by "so hot"? Be patient. So yeah. Check out my MLP and Minecraft crossover, Fight Until the End. But being serious, R&R. Tell me what you think. Give me a PM even. Ask me to review or become a follower. I don't care. Just send me a message!


	4. Lloyd?

Hey guys! I'm here for more "In the Abyss". So now we are going to know Lloyd's past now. So get ready for adrenaline peeps!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any brony stuff.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lloyd?

**No one's POV**

**(We are going to see the actual past, not hear Lloyd tell Twilight the story. That would suck, plus it's extra work. So yeah)**

The young pegasus cried out in pain as the thieving unicorn hit him repeatedly with a rock as big as the child's face as he ran. He had tried to interfere with the thief's plan, feeling overconfident with the wings of a demon. He was a runaway orphan and couldn't be caught. The thief hit him in the back again, sending a shockwave through the foal's body.

"What's wrong kid? Can't go to your mommy?" the thief said in a mocking tone, "Oh yeah! You don't have a mommy! Bwahaha!"

The foal felt something surge through him. He never felt this before. He turned towards the thief, his eyes pure purple and his green hairs becoming emerald spearheads. The thief backed up nervously.

"You will pay." was all the foal said looking at the thief.

The foal opened his mouth and a green beam came out, charged with black power. He walked past what was the thief and avoided the blood.

The foal grew up to an age of 13, not knowing fear, never threatened, always justifying when there was an accusation.

"And that's why Ditzy Doo is innocent" (**AN: Yes, Ditzy Doo. Derpy. He calls her Ditzy.**) he said when Derpy was accused of offending others but she was being herself.

One day he found a different dream than he usually had, seeing in the dream it was all white and he was standing on a cloud.

In the distance, he heard a deep voice bellow: "Come forth, nameless pegasus. We have seen your powers." the voice must have seen the pegasus's fear, because it said, "Do not fear, I am not an evil spirit. I am one of the guardians of Equestria, the one of the East. It is almost my time, so I need a replacement, and I thought you may replace me with your powers. Do you accept?"

The pegasus became exited at this. He wanted to protect Equestria, and even more as something legendary. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Excellent..." the voice said. "I say the nameless pegasus as a guardian of Equestria!"

Suddenly the pegasus woke up, feeling the same as usual. His stomach howled for food, and the pegasus assumed it was only a dream and followed his stomach.

He arrived at an apple cart and said, "One red delicious please."

The pony working there just gave him the apple and hid behind the cart.

The pegasus was confused by this. "Don't I have to pay for this?" he asked.

Seeing that he had no reply, he ate his apple while looking around. Sure enough, he saw everypony hiding from him.

**Nameless' POV**

Why are they running? I didn't do anything to them. I was protecting them!

_What the heck? _I thought, _This makes no sense! Unless that dream was real, but if it was, I would be a guardian, which would mean I protect..._

I didn't have enough time to finish the thought. A pegasus with blue hair, rainbow mane and tail, and rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark appeared in front of me. I thought it was a guy, but it was a girl.

"You acually have enough energy that we can feel it," she said, "you're one of Discord's or the Changeling Queen's stongest minions, aren't you? I know it!

"Uuuuuhhhhh?" was all I could say. Why was this weakling saying I was an evil guy?! I secretly fought both and one from the noobs.

She looked at the direction of the houses. "Come on guys!" she shouted, "If we all attack, we might beat him!"

At that, everyone came out of their houses with looks that can kill. They all started using unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony powers. There was nothing to do but run from the rocks, swooping pegasi, and... confetti? I started to fly, but I turned too late and got hit by a tree, knocking me down and trapping me. Somehow, I got out, but got hit by some rocks first.

I finally escaped all that and stood in a cave, a campfire lit. I decided to do one thing: I would never interact with anypony again.

I protected everypony without stopping to chat for awhile. One time on my way to the cave I heard an unfamiliar bellow saying : "You stop there!"

A giant demon with a large sword almost as big as itself stopped me. "I challenge you, guardian of the East, to a duel!"

I thought this would be easy, I thought I fought harder things, but I was wrong. It swung, and I instantly lost. I was so surprised, I could die! The thing put his sword in the air in victory. I knew that if a guardian lost to a battle, he had to obey the one who beat them.

"Now," the demon said in triumph, "bow to me!"

I had no choice. I bowed. I obeyed until I was 18, which is the day of the present.

**No One's POV**

**Present Time**

"The worst part was when everypony attacked me.. I felt alone...rejected... evil... darkness shrouded me..." Lloyd finished, not taking his violet eyes off the stream.

Twilight felt she had to say this, "You may not like this but, that time you were mobbed, when that tree hit you, I... threw it..."

This was true. Twilight remembered a pony, emitting a strange power. He had a black mane, green coat, and an emerald spear with black electricity surrounding it.

Suddenly, it became cold despite the fire.

Lloyd looked at her, all of his friendliness gone, dark anger replacing it. "WHAT THE HECK!? THAT WAS YOU!?"

Twilight slowly nodded. Lloyd turned towards the tent.

"I need to take a nap," he said without looking at Twilight.

She caught up to him and whispered to him, "Just one thing..."

Lloyd turned towards her. She said nothing. Then slowly, her face came near his and Lloyd was shocked for what she did.

Twilight kissed him.

His expression became calmer. He never felt something like that before. It was a calming sensation, ad he looked at Twilight, who looked like she was sorry

"I'm sorry for what I did back then..." she said, "I hope we can still be friends..."

Lloyd said nothing and went into the tent, set up a sleeping bag, and slept in it. In his dreams, he thought about the unicorn named Twilight Sparkle that he now found beautiful...

* * *

So, you like? I got to the romance, like I said. It's sad Lloyd lost in one hit to Abyss. Yes, that was Abyss alright. So, yeah. R&R!


	5. It Has Begun

Hello, it's me again! I just came with a friend, Slenderdragon38!

Slenderdragon: Sup losers! You need to chill out and do your homework peeps.

Me: This is the weekend!

Slenderdragon: I don't care suckas.

Ooookkkaayyy... so let's get to it! Oh, by the way, it seems a lot of you like to see Celestia die, as chapter 1 has the most views. But thanks for all the viewers and STINKING R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5: It has Begun

**No one's POV**

Lloyd woke up suddenly, and noticed Twilight sleeping on top of him. He blushed on the inside, seeing that he couldn't get her off. Today, the demons would take over this area, with Abyss in the lead. Lloyd shook Twilight until she accidentally fell off of him. She groggily got up.

"Are we going?" she asked.

Lloyd nodded. He put his mask on, replaced Twilight's bandages, and started to pack up. But when they were in the middle of the way to the next campsite, the two spotted a familiar young dragon.

"Twilight! Are you alright?" Spike asked, looking quite angry at Lloyd, who was emotionless.

"Yeah," Twilight answered, "I'm okay, thanks to Lloyd here."

Spike looked furious at Lloyd. "HE WAS KILLING YOU AT PONYVILLE! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME HE'S HELPING YOU?!"

Lloyd gave Spike a hard look. "Yes, I am. Problem?"

The pegasus and the dragon started blabbing for awhile, until Twilight got their attention.

"Guys," she said, "we have a bigger problem right now!

The demons caught up because of the holdup, and when Abyss saw Lloyd, he was furious.

"You! Get over here and help us!" he bellowed at Lloyd.

Lloyd shook his head and caught up with the running Spike and Twilight.

Twilight turned towards Lloyd and asked him, "Any last words you want to tell me?

Lloyd nodded but gave a reply she didn't expect.

"I hate everything about you."

**Lloyd's POV**

I finished the one sentence I used to not put my hoof on, with my ninja outfit smoking off the sides of it. I felt anger surging through me, darkness whispering instructions to my soul. All I had said was true. I hated Twilight since she hit me with that tree. Yet I didn't know why I love her. It was strange.

I looked at Twilight. Tears streaked her face. New ones kept coming from nowhere. Her patch was getting soaked with all the tears. She kept whispering "Why?". From the distance, the demons stopped coming forwards but all of them, even Abyss, were bursting their guts from the crazy insult I yelled. In front of us Spike mouthed "Told you."

Honestly, I didn't know what happened. I was about to tell Twilight my last words, then something made me say something. Sure, it was true, but I wouldn't say it like that. (**AN: No, this is not a reference to Mark of Athena**)

I looked at Twilight, gave her a strange looking map, and said, "Red areas mean demons took over the area. You'll have to go on with Spike. Mostly since I've been being a jerk."

I turned, seeing Spike tell Twilight to follow him, who reluctantly followed. I turned towards Abyss, who, along with his demons, straightened up and went into a straight formation. Abyss quickly grabbed me and was breaking my bones in a slow, harsh, and painful way.

"You, traitor," he said, spitting on my face, "will be executed tomorrow."

He turned towards the demons, shouting, "What are you waiting for dimwits?! Tie him up!"

He dropped me, and I fainted before impact.

* * *

Hey, if you're going to be a critic, it took me awhile to do this one. And tell me in the comments, what will happen next? No, Lloyd's not dead if you were going to do something like, "And Lloyd dies with everypony else. The End!" then NO! That's dumb, ridiculous, and... I put up a spoiler, didn't I? Though, the next chapter will be the last one. AAARRRGGGHHH! So R&R and bye! (starts to yell angrily).


	6. The End of the Fall

Hello, it's me again! I just came with a friend, Slenderdragon38!

Slenderdragon: Sup losers! You need to chill out and do your homework peeps.

Me: This is the weekend!

Slenderdragon: I don't care suckas.

Ooookkkaayyy... so let's get to it! Oh, by the way, it seems a lot of you like to see Celestia die, as chapter 1 has the most views. But thanks for all the viewers and STINKING R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5: It has Begun

**No one's POV**

Lloyd woke up suddenly, and noticed Twilight sleeping on top of him. He blushed on the inside, seeing that he couldn't get her off. Today, the demons would take over this area, with Abyss in the lead. Lloyd shook Twilight until she accidentally fell off of him. She groggily got up.

"Are we going?" she asked.

Lloyd nodded. He put his mask on, replaced Twilight's bandages, and started to pack up. But when they were in the middle of the way to the next campsite, the two spotted a familiar young dragon.

"Twilight! Are you alright?" Spike asked, looking quite angry at Lloyd, who was emotionless.

"Yeah," Twilight answered, "I'm okay, thanks to Lloyd here."

Spike looked furious at Lloyd. "HE WAS KILLING YOU AT PONYVILLE! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME HE'S HELPING YOU?!"

Lloyd gave Spike a hard look. "Yes, I am. Problem?"

The pegasus and the dragon started blabbing for awhile, until Twilight got their attention.

"Guys," she said, "we have a bigger problem right now!

The demons caught up because of the holdup, and when Abyss saw Lloyd, he was furious.

"You! Get over here and help us!" he bellowed at Lloyd.

Lloyd shook his head and caught up with the running Spike and Twilight.

Twilight turned towards Lloyd and asked him, "Any last words you want to tell me?

Lloyd nodded but gave a reply she didn't expect.

"I hate everything about you."

**Lloyd's POV**

I finished the one sentence I used to not put my hoof on, with my ninja outfit smoking off the sides of it. I felt anger surging through me, darkness whispering instructions to my soul. All I had said was true. I hated Twilight since she hit me with that tree. Yet I didn't know why I love her. It was strange.

I looked at Twilight. Tears streaked her face. New ones kept coming from nowhere. Her patch was getting soaked with all the tears. She kept whispering "Why?". From the distance, the demons stopped coming forwards but all of them, even Abyss, were bursting their guts from the crazy insult I yelled. In front of us Spike mouthed "Told you."

Honestly, I didn't know what happened. I was about to tell Twilight my last words, then something made me say something. Sure, it was true, but I wouldn't say it like that. (**AN: No, this is not a reference to Mark of Athena**)

I looked at Twilight, gave her a strange looking map, and said, "Red areas mean demons took over the area. You'll have to go on with Spike. Mostly since I've been being a jerk."

I turned, seeing Spike tell Twilight to follow him, who reluctantly followed. I turned towards Abyss, who, along with his demons, straightened up and went into a straight formation. Abyss quickly grabbed me and was breaking my bones in a slow, harsh, and painful way.

"You, traitor," he said, spitting on my face, "will be executed tomorrow."

He turned towards the demons, shouting, "What are you waiting for dimwits?! Tie him up!"

He dropped me, and I fainted before impact.

* * *

Hey, if you're going to be a critic, it took me awhile to do this one. And tell me in the comments, what will happen next? No, Lloyd's not dead if you were going to do something like, "And Lloyd dies with everypony else. The End!" then NO! That's dumb, ridiculous, and... I put up a spoiler, didn't I? Though, the next chapter will be the last one. AAARRRGGGHHH! So R&R and bye! (starts to yell angrily).


End file.
